Joe Lucas
Joe Lucas is one-third of the band, JONAS. Joe may be hinted to have an innocent crush on Stella Malone (ie. he admitted that he put the pudding in her pursue and earlier he told her that guys do mean things to girls they like), although he teases her. He is also a little conceited, and loves to prank his brothers. He and Stella think alike sometimes, such as in Keeping it Real. Relationships Maria He had a crush on a pizza girl along with his brothers and Stella made them realize they don't know anything about her. Stella Malone It's realized that he may have a long standing crush on childhood friend, Stella. There are numerous hints throughout the series; In "Slice of Life", he believes that Stella is jealous that he wants to go out with Maria, the pizza girl but she denies it. In "Keeping it Real", they think the same and share a handshake together. In "Band's Best Friend", Macy shoes Stella a potato chip that looks exactly like Joe, and Stella agrees, saying "it evens has the cute dimple he has under his nose". Joe confesses that he put pudding in her pursue in the third grade and Stella remembers that Joe said that guys do mean things to girls because they have a crush on her. Stella asks Joe if he has a crush on her and abruptly goes on stage to perform. In "Fashion's Victim", Joe gets jealous when Stella blows him off to go on a date and sings a song in his head over his pain. He "accidentally on purpose" ruins the clothes Stella made in order to ruin her date. Joe confesses to the fashion crime out of guilt, she eventually finds out that he did what he did to make her cut her date short. Stella hold in her anger, but his brothers help her come up of a plan to get revenge. While getting ready to meet the prime minister, Stella makes a ridiculous costume for Joe, and Joe eventually finds out that she is mad at him, and she grabs his hat and starts whacking him with it. Towards the end of the episode, they make up, since their fans liked Joe's attire since it makes them seem like they don't act too serious. After Nick informs Joe that a girl Joe somewhat likes wants to ask Joe out. It was then Stella's turn to get jealous, and says he can't go on the date. The jock she had a date with before shows up, wearing Joe's exact costume thinking Stella likes it. Joe, amused, suggests they double date, and the jock agrees, leaving an unsure Stella behind. In "Frantic Romantic" Joe asks Stella to be his fake love interest. When they were asked to kiss, they both leave. Also, when Nick asks what his 3 favorite things about Stella were, and Stella stares at him, you notice that he stares back, shakes his head, and says "I gotta go" In "Double Date" Stella is furious with Joe after he ruined her date with Van Dyke. After a fight, Joe kisses Stella and the next day kiss before leaving, which means they have presumably started dating. Angelina Joe had a crush on her in "That Ding You Do", even though she refused to go out with him several times throughout the episode, his brothers help him make Angelina realize who Joe really is, a normal average guy, despite being on covers of magazines, and being in JONAS! Fiona Skye She met Joe in a Club and she put her arm around him for a photo. Joe also comes outside and sees a necklace on the ground, which ends up being Fiona's necklace. The Press make them out to be a couple by headlines like, 'Hungry for Love; Joe and Fiona's Saucy Romance' and 'Romance Heats Up: Joe Gives Fiona a Diamond Necklace'. The Publicity makes Fiona romantically link herself to Joe to boost her publicity. Fiona Skye (or Bertha Snirkis) is the actress on the movie ‘Scream till you Die Screaming’ or ‘Cry till you Die Crying’ which was said to be horrible (as Kevin said,’ I laughed till I died laughing’, which makes fun of the film), and her acting, “The Scariest thing in this film is Fiona Skye’s acting.”, as said in a magazine. She is also in the upcoming horror film ‘Don’t Turn Around’ and she plays ‘girl that turns around’. She calls herself, 'The Girl with Joe Who Everyone Wants to Know.' To get Fiona to stop hounding Joe, The boys decide to make Joe like a Kid Nerd, saying that “Fiona brought out the real Joe”. The plan was meant to make Fiona 'Run for the Hills', but this first plan doesn’t work and the pictures end up being posted on the internet. Their next plan to get rid of her is where they make up that Joe falls in love with a ‘Mystery Woman’ (Stella), and post the pictures up on the Internet. The title on the Magazine is ‘Joe leaves Fiona for Fake Blonde.’ Fiona confronts him about this saying, “They always side with the wounded Girlfriend.” Stella confronts Fiona by asking her what she would say if the press asked her about what she liked about Joe. She answers saying things like, his fans and fame. But Stella then says to her that the press will see right through it. When asked by Fiona what her favorite things about Joe were, Stella responded "The way he flips his hair, and the way he smiles when he's nervous", which shows Fiona and us that she likes Joe. Macy then confronts Fiona and shows Fiona that she is in possession of a very rare Fiona Skye photo. This photo is her 9th grade yearbook photo and she is revealed to have a real name of Bertha Snirkis. The photo was given to Macy by Fiona’s Photographer, Paolo, who becomes the newest member of Macy’s JONAS Fan Club. This sends her ‘running for the hills’ and she doesn’t disturb Joe again. Abby Abby's hair gets stuck on the school's fire alarm and as Joe helps her get her hair out, the alarm is set off. Although it was never clear if Joe had a crush on Abby, Nick had made several comments about Joe "having a thing" for her. Macy Misa Joe asks Macy out on a date to ruin Stella and Van Dyke's date in "Double Date". Category:Characters